


Not Your Average Abduction

by kipplemine



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Humor, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/pseuds/kipplemine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver, Roy and Diggle are without hope when Felicity, Laurel and Thea are abducted. They have no leads and are floundering when a phonecall changes everything. Then they're just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Abduction

Oliver Queen was not a happy vigilante. Or a happy billionaire playboy either. He stalked restlessly around the basement at Verdant watching as Roy stabbed fitfully at the computers and assorted hardware that was normally run by a much more efficient Felicity Smoak and wondered, not for the first time, how his night had gone so dreadfully wrong. 

“Anything?” His voice was tight with frustration and anger and his body thrummed with the need to get out on the streets and do something – anything – other than uselessly pace up and down and wait for Roy to stumble across a clue as to where Felicity, Laurel and Thea were being held.

God, they must be so _scared_.

“No.” Roy’s voice was just as frustrated and tight as Oliver’s and he slammed a hand down on the desk. “There’s nothing. I don’t know what to do. There’s just nothing. It’s like they’ve disappeared off the face of the earth.” He spun in his chair and darted a quick look over to the training mats where Sin was curled up under one of Oliver’s jackets and sleeping off the effects of the drugs she had been given. “She okay?”

Oliver threw a glance of his own over his shoulder and nodded. “It’s natural sleep. She’s alright.” He looked back at the computers again. “At least one of them is safe.”

Roy narrowed his eyes at Sin’s unconscious body and then turned back to looking at the monitors. “When I get my hands on the guys that did this I am going to rip their heads off their bodies.” He shot Oliver a defiant challenging look when the older man stepped to his side. “And don’t think you’re going to stop me. They are going to die.”

“Agreed.” Oliver ignored the startled expression on Roy’s face. “They’re going to die extremely hard.”

“You got my vote.” John Diggle’s voice had both the younger men turning and he nodded to them in greeting as he stalked across the room towards them. “Lyla’s got nothing either. She’s going to get an alert put out and get the normal chatter monitored but she’s not hopeful. For now we’re on our own. Lance turn up anything?”

Oliver shook his head. “He’s got every man available out on the streets and shaking down every lead he can think of but nothing yet. I’ve reached out to Sara to let her know what’s happened but I don’t know when she’ll check in.” His fists curled impotently at his sides. “It could be too late to do any good.”

Diggle opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the ringing of a cell phone. For a moment all three men froze when they realised that it was the phone used exclusively for allowing Oliver to contact his outside allies when he still needed to maintain his secret identity and then they were scrambling to get to the phone and take the call. 

Oliver won, by dint of being the closest, and he snatched the phone up and stabbed at the screen to connect. “I’m here.” He gestured to Diggle and Roy to begin tracing the call and turned to stare at the computer screens as the signal triangulated. Thirty seconds, they just needed thirty seconds.

“We’ve got your women.” 

Oliver’s expression darkened at the words and his fingers tightened dangerously on the phone. “You’re going to die. I am going to find you and you are going to die.”

“We’ve got your women….”

Oliver frowned, there was something a little _off_ about the guy’s voice but he was too angry and worried about the missing women to pinpoint exactly what. His eyes flashing almost black with rage he snapped, “You aren’t going to have them long. We’re coming for them and when we do….”

“Oh thank _god_!”

“….you’re going to wish you’d never been born. We are going to….what?” Oliver blinked as he finally tuned into what the man on the other end of the call was saying and he met Diggle and Roy’s identical startled expressions.

“God, please come and get them. _Please_.”

Oliver blinked again and then cleared his throat uncertainly. This was certainly different to how the usual threatening ‘we’ve taken the people you love and we’re going to kill them’ phone calls went. He frowned when the sound of a distant boom echoed down the phone line. He tried to regain his mental footing and growled, “Whatever you want or think you’re going to get it’s not going to be worth the pain and torture that….”

“No, no, no! You don’t understand!” The voice on the other end of the phone sounded like it was near tears. “We’ll give you whatever you want. Money, names, signed confessions….” The sound of another boom echoed in Oliver’s increasingly incredulous ears before the voice shouted desperately, “Just for the love of god come and get them and _make them stop_.”

Radiating confusion, Roy muttered, “Wow, worst kidnappers in the world _ever_.”

Oliver ignored him and stared at Diggle. His partner stared back and then shrugged helplessly. Apparently this was a first for him too.

“Are you tracing the call? Please tell me you’re tracing the call!” Oliver’s attention was drawn back to the phone and he found himself a little slack jawed when the voice babbled, “We’re at the docks. You can’t miss us – we’re the ones _on fire_. Help us, for god’s sake! They won’t leave, you have to help us!”

Oliver pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it when the call abruptly terminated with a strangled scream from the man on the other end. He looked silently at Roy and Diggle for a moment and then all three men turned their heads to contemplate the computer screen tracking the call. Sure enough, blinking cheerfully, a little red dot hovered over the south end of the Starling City docks.

Diggle, without taking his eyes from the screen, pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket. He pressed the hotkey for Detective Lance and raised it to his ear, eyes still glued to the screen. “Lance? We might have a lead. Has anything come in about a disturbance at the docks?” His eyebrows performed a complicated but restrained dance that eloquently conveyed Quentin Lance’s confirmation that there was indeed a large disturbance being reported at the docks – complete with unsubstantiated reports of large explosions – and, by the way, _what the hell did that have to do with his beloved missing firstborn child_?

Clearing his throat, Diggle said, “You should get down there. We’re on our way.” He hung up.

Oliver looked at Roy. Roy looked at Diggle. Diggle continued to look at the computer screen which looked a little embarrassed at all the attention but continued to doggedly confirm that the location of the call they had been waiting for all night had originated from the docks.

Diggle cleared his throat again and jerked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate the stairs. “We should probably….”

“Yeah.” Looking a little uneasy, Roy stood up. “Definitely.” He slanted a hesitant look at Oliver. “Right?”

“What?” Oliver looked a little disbelievingly at the cell phone still clutched in his hand. “Oh. Right.” He nodded a little less certainly than was usual for his vigilante persona. “Yeah. We should get down there.” He glanced at Diggle. “There’s no chance that someone could have called the phone by mistake? Maybe got us mixed up with someone else?”

Diggle stared at the phone. “Uh, I don’t think so.” He frowned. “Be a hell of a coincidence.”

“Yeah.” Oliver stared some more at the phone and then put it down decisively. “Right. Let’s hit the docks.”

He was half way to the stairs before Roy called, “Boss? You might want to hood up.” He turned to look at the younger man who helpfully waved a hand in the general direction of his face. “You’re, uh, looking a little Oliver Queen about the eyes there.”

Oliver scowled when he realised he was about to stride out heroically into the night to rescue his ex-girlfriend, his baby sister and his tech support girl dressed as Starling City’s mysterious vigilante but without the crucial piece of his outfit that helped him to _remain_ mysterious.

To whit, his mask and hood.

Diggle clapped him supportively on the shoulder when he strode past him and muttered, “We’re all feeling the pressure tonight, brother.”

Oliver gritted his teeth when Roy followed Diggle, smirking meanly at him, and ground out, “One more word and I’ll make you get the bus instead of riding with Diggle.”

Roy snorted but wisely kept his mouth shut.

Slapping his disguise into place, Olive followed and promised himself that if there was anyone of the criminal persuasion left alive at the docks when he got there then they would be feeling the wrath of many mighty arrows before the night was over.

And if anyone had so much as looked at a certain blonde tech genius the wrong way then they were going to _wish_ they were dead. 

A lot.


End file.
